2017 Infiel - Laylor (Laura Prepon & Taylor Schilling)
by Lefelux
Summary: Fanfiction: Infiel 2017 (Laura Prepon & Taylor Schilling). (Laylor)
1. Un rato más

**N/A:** Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fanfiction titulado: 'Infiel', que tiene como protagonistas a Laura Prepon y Taylor Schilling. Este fic consta de cuatro capítulos que iré publicando a lo largo de esta misma semana.

* * *

INFIEL. {LAYLOR ~ 2017}.

 **Prólogo**

La relación amorosa entre Taylor Schilling y Laura Prepon comenzó hace cuatro meses cuando ambas mujeres retomaron las grabaciones de la quinta temporada de la serie (( _Orange is the new black))_. Cuando ambas se conocieron en la primera temporada, hace ya cinco años,su relación sólo era de amistad pero la química entre Laura y Taylor traspasó la ficción y las llevó al primer beso fuera de escenas, a la primera relación sexual juntas fuera de grabaciones y a la aventura que desde hace cuatro meses mantienen en secreto por una sola razón...

 **XxX**

 **Capítulo 01: "Un rato más".**

—Espera Laura...

Dijo Taylor quien recorrió el pasillo de la casa y de frente se aproximó hasta Laura para rodearle el cuello con los brazos y seguidamente besarla apasionadamente.

—Quédate un rato más —pidió Taylor después de finalizar el beso.

—Cariño, acabamos de despedirnos —Dijo Laura mientras las palmas de sus manos se alojaban en la cintura de Schilling—. Recuerda que no tengo mucho tiempo.

Taylor frunció los labios ante la respuesta de Prepon e hizo muecas de desaprobación. No quería separarse tan pronto de Laura.

—Ya lo sé, pero no quiero que te vayas todavía...

Aferrada al cuello de Laura, Taylor caminó varios metros hacia atrás obligando a Laura a caminar. Rápidamente llegó al sofá en el que segundos después se dejó caer arrastrando a Laura con ella. Ninguna se golpeó al caer encima del sofá.

Laura quedó sobre el cuerpo de Taylor mientras que con los brazos apoyaba parte del peso en el sofá para no aplastar a la rubia.

—Cariño, tu marido está a punto de llegar —Insistió Laura mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Quieres que me vea aquí una vez más?

— ¿Qué importa si llega antes de tiempo y te ve? Mi marido sigue creyendo que sólo somos buenas amigas —aclaró para luego atacar con besos la boca de Laura.

Las piernas de Taylor rodearon la cintura de Laura mientras que sus brazos todavía se aferraban cariñosamente al cuello de Laura.

—Pero él no puede verme hoy aquí.

Dijo Prepon quien tampoco quería separarse de Taylor, pero era consciente de que lo menos que ambas necesitaban era levantar sospechas frente al marido de Schilling.

La última frase de Laura terminó con la paciencia de Taylor quien cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mostrando así su malestar ante las repetidas ocasiones en las que Laura ponía pegas para quedarse un rato más a su lado.

—Entonces vete, ya sabes dónde está la salida —dijo Taylor sin descruzar los brazos sobre su pecho y alejando sus piernas de alrededor la cintura de Laura.

— ¿Estás enfadada? —Preguntó pero Taylor no respondió.

Laura intentó hacerla entrar en razón.

—Cariño —insistió Laura—, se supone que estoy enferma, que esta noche empeoro y que tú me llevaras a urgencias después de una llamada telefónica que te haré a las once de la noche.

Comentó la morena recordándole el plan que previamente ambas idearon para poder pasar la noche juntas sin que Steve, el marido de Taylor, sospechase nada.

—Está bien... —Dijo Taylor para seguidamente girar la cabeza alejando la mirada de la cara de Laura y mantenerse de brazos cruzados mientras que en silencio reflexionaba la última explicación de Laura.

Por la manera en la que Taylor dijo _(("está bien"))_ , Laura supo que no era cierto pero aun así depositó varios besos en el cuello de Taylor.

—Cariño, mírame —pidió Laura mirándola a la cara.

Pocos segundos más tarde Taylor cedió a la petición de Laura y giró la cabeza reencontrándose en silencio con la mirada de la morena.

—Falta poco para que tu marido regrese a esta casa. ¿Quieres que me vea aquí y eso ponga en peligro nuestros planes de pasar la noche juntas?

Finalmente Taylor entró en razón.

—Tienes razón... Es mejor que te marches antes de que llegue Steve —Dijo mientras sus brazos volvían a rodear el cuello de Laura y sus piernas la cintura de la morena.

—Gracias por entenderlo —Dijo Laura quien a continuación llevó la vista hasta el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes de la casa, y después de hacer un fugaz cálculo mental, cedió a quedarse porque todavía le quedaba algo de tiempo antes de que llegase Steve.

Prepon recostó la cabeza en el pecho de Schilling mientras el resto de su cuerpo descansaba sobre el cuerpo de la rubia por unos minutos.

A diario la misma pregunta abarcaba los pensamientos de Taylor; si estaba enamorada de Laura y no sentía amor hacia su marido... ¿Por qué no divorciarse de Steve? Muy fácil; miedo. Miedo a enfrentarse a los reproches y explicaciones que conlleva poner fin a tres años de matrimonio.

—Recuerda, te llamaré de diez a once de la noche —dijo Laura frente a la puerta de la salida.

—De acuerdo. Te quiero cariño.

—Y yo a ti amor.

Dijo para seguidamente besar a Taylor y luego abandonar la casa de esta última.

Otra de las preguntas que frecuentemente se hacía Taylor era como salir ilesa de la prensa... Al igual que Laura, ella es un personaje público y desafortunadamente para ella su vida privada dejó de serlo cuando su carrera de actriz empezó a tener éxito. Desde entonces casi nada de lo que hace es privado debido a las decenas de periodistas y paparazzi que la persiguen constantemente.

Ambas mujeres sabían que no estaba haciendo bien las cosas pero tanto Laura como Taylor querían disfrutar del presente aunque eso significaba que por el momento su relación debía estar escondida para el resto del mundo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Gracias por leer.


	2. La conversación

**Capítulo 02: La conversación.**

Taylor entró en el camerino de Laura.

—Hola —sonrió—. Uzo me dijo que estabas buscándome. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Hola —Saludó Laura—. Sí, quería hablar contigo.

—De acuerdo. ¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó después de acercarse a Laura y rodearle el cuello con ambos brazos.

En silencio, Laura suspiró profundamente y segundos más tarde miró directamente a los ojos de Taylor quien estaba a pocos centímetros de distancia.

—Llevamos cuatro meses siendo pareja y hasta el momento no has hecho absolutamente nada para decirle a Steve que quieres divorciarte de él —dijo de sopetón.

La cara de Taylor se desfiguró por completo mientras procesaba las palabras de Laura. Aquella información la tomó desprevenida.

— ¿Puedes...? Laura... —balbuceó— ¿Puedes explicarte mejor? —Preguntó una incrédula y sorprendida Taylor.

Sin dejar de mirar a Taylor a los ojos, Laura se sentó en la mesa que ejercía de tocador dentro del camerino. Ambas mujeres estaban a menos de medio metro de distancia y los brazos de Taylor ya no descansaban alrededor del cuello de su novia.

—Te quiero muchísimo —dijo Laura visiblemente seria pero no enfadada—, y estoy dispuesta a hacer todo lo necesario por ti. Pero si por el momento no tienes pensado divorciarte de tu marido...es mejor que no sigas ilusionándome. No voy a esperarte toda la vida, o al menos no lo haré si sigues sin decirte por uno de los dos.

Taylor frunció los labios.

—Cariño, ya hemos hablado de esto. No es fácil poner fin a tres años de matrimonio. Tengo que pensar muy bien la manera de comunicarle la noticia a Steve.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo más vas a demorarte?

—No lo sé... Necesito un poco más de tiempo.

—Taylor, yo no quiero ser tu segunda opción durante años hasta que finalmente decidas ser valiente y decirle a Steve que hace mucho tiempo dejaste de quererlo. Sabes que jamás te he presionado para que pongas fin a tu matrimonio, siempre he sido comprensible con nuestra situación y he sabido ser paciente... Pero no estoy dispuesta a ser tu pareja únicamente cuando Steve no esté presente, no quiero seguir escondiendo nuestra relación.

Taylor perdía la respiración con cada frase que salía de la boca de Laura.

— ¿Quieres terminar conmigo? —preguntó Taylor con miedo de escuchar la respuesta que tan si quiera quería imaginar.

—No. Pero sí quiero ser la única persona que bese tus labios, acaricie tu cuerpo, y te haga el amor —una breve pausa y continuó—. La pelota está en tu tejado, tú decides... Steve, o yo.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —preguntó una molesta e incrédula Taylor aunque su tono de voz era calmado.

—Sí, hablo totalmente en serio. Se supone que siempre estás buscando el momento adecuado para hablar con tu marido y comunicarle la situación...pero pasan las semanas y ese día jamás llega. ¿A qué estás esperando para hablar con él? ¿Tienes dudas de mi amor por ti?

—Por supuesto que no tengo dudas. Pero tengo miedo Laura —confesó—. Tengo miedo a las consecuencias que tendré que asumir por ser infiel. Tengo miedo de destrozarle la vida a Steve. Él está enamorado de mí y sé que voy a causarle mucho daño cuando le diga que hace tiempo dejé de sentir amor por él y que llevo cuatro meses viéndolo como un absoluto extraño...

Todavía sentada, Laura tomó las manos de Taylor y tirando delicadamente de ella consiguió atraerla hacia sí de frente para estar más juntas la una de la otra.

—Pero para eso estoy yo —aseguró mientras la miraba a los ojos—. Te quiero Taylor, y voy a estar cuando más me necesites porque de eso se trata nuestra relación. Sé que el proceso de divorcio va a ser difícil y tendrás más miedo que ahora, pero no vas a estar sola cuando decidas iniciar los trámites de divorcio con Steve.

Taylor suspiró profundamente liberando así parte del agobio y del estrés que cargaba desde hacía muchos meses.

—Dime que todo será fácil —Pidió Taylor.

Laura sonrió sin maldad alguna.

—Joder, no —dijo ella llena de calma—. Claro que no va a ser fácil cariño. Pero estamos juntas en esto. Tú solo ten confianza en ti y se valiente para tomar decisiones. Es más, no quiero obligarte a nada, así que incluso podemos dejar de vernos por algunas semanas para que puedas aclarar tus sentimientos y decidas si quieres quedarte conmigo o de lo contrario Steve realmente es el amor de tu vida —propuso serenamente.

—No necesito alejarme de ti para aclarar mis sentimientos. Sé que estoy enamorada de ti.

—Entonces adelante, tómate tu tiempo y ten un momento a solas contigo misma para pensar en que le dirás a Steve.

Laura fue comprensible con ella. Era consciente de la situación por la que Taylor estaba pasando. No es fácil finalizar la relación con la persona la cual llevas tres años casada. Y menos fácil sería decirle que llevas algunos meses siéndole infiel con otra persona...

* * *

 **N/A:** Gracias por leer.


	3. Celos

**Capítulo 03: "Celos".**

Hoy Taylor no tenía que trabajar pero aun así se vería con Laura después de que esta última terminase las grabaciones en el trabajo. La noche anterior ambas mujeres habían quedado para almorzar juntas en un restaurante cuando Laura finalizase su jornada laboral.

En el restaurante Taylor esperó por Laura, quien por motivos de trabajo se demoró, quince minutos más de la hora acordada.

—Buenas tardes cariño —saludó sonrientemente Taylor cuando Laura llegó y se sentó frente a ella— ¿Qué tal tu día?

—Bien —contestó Laura secamente mientras con la mirada buscaba a algún camarero.

Taylor frunció el entrecejo al percatarse de que Laura evitaba mirarla y que su comportamiento era un tanto extraño.

—Laura... ¿Ocurre algo? —quiso saber.

—Nada —contestó Prepon sin ganas para seguidamente levantar brevemente el brazo llamando la atención del camarero del restaurante.

— ¿Por qué casi ni me miras? ¿Qué te pasa? —Insistió Taylor quien conocía perfectamente a Laura y sabía que algo no iba bien.

Después de unos breves, pero intensos, segundos Laura giró la cabeza rumbo a Taylor y la miró a los ojos.

—No me pasa nada —mintió y aguantó la mirada demostrando seriedad.

Aquella mirada confirmaban las sospechas de Taylor; Laura estaba molesta por alguna razón que por el momento Schilling desconocía.

— ¿No? ¿Entonces por qué tienes esa cara de seria?

—Estoy cansada —informó Laura—. Son las dos de la tarde y llevo despierta desde las cuatro de la madrugada... Tengo sueño, eso es todo.

Laura no mintió, pero tampoco fue del todo sincera. Sí, estaba cansada, pero el cansancio no era el motivo de su seriedad.

—Yo creo que estás ocultándome algo —explicó Taylor—. Pero está bien —dijo sin querer presionarla—, si tienes algo que quieras decirme, con gusto te escucharé.

A pesar de que Laura estaba molesta con Taylor, le apetecía y deseaba estar junto a ella compartiendo un par de horas en compañía de la mujer que tanto quería.

Después de pedir lo que les apetecía almorzar, ambas mujeres hablaron. En realidad Taylor habló más que Laura quien permaneció todo el almuerzo seria y poca activa en las conversaciones con Taylor.

—Ha pasado hora y media —dijo Taylor después de mirar la hora en la pantalla de su teléfono—. Ya hemos terminado de almorzar y ni siquiera me has dedicado una sola muestra de afecto. ¿Puedes sincerarte conmigo y decirme que es lo que te ocurre?

Laura miró fijamente los ojos de Taylor por algunos segundos y finalmente estalló.

— ¡No entiendo por qué te vas a un hotel con tu marido! —Espetó de golpe una celosa Laura quien estaba visiblemente molesta con la situación.

De todas las cosas que durante el almuerzo Taylor especuló que podían ocurrirle a Laura, jamás relacionó el comportamiento de Prepon con los celos.

— ¿Es eso lo que te pasa? ¿En serio llevas todo el almuerzo sin hablarme por eso?

— ¿¡Cómo quieres que esté Taylor!? No me gusta imaginar lo que va a pasar esta noche entre tu marido y tú...

—Bueno...hoy es el cumpleaños de Steve y quiere celebrarlo... Pero si no recuerdo mal ya te había comentado esto hace unas semanas atrás... ¿Por qué te afecta hoy si ya lo sabías?

—Porque el maldito día ha llegado y no me hace ninguna gracia. ¿De verdad no puedes evitar lo de esta noche?

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga Laura? No tengo excusa razonable que darle a Steve para no celebrar junto a él su cumpleaños.

—No ir, eso estaría bien. ¿Para qué tenéis que ir a un hotel? Ya vivís juntos, no necesitáis ir a ningún hotel... ¿Qué tal si os limitáis a cenar juntos en casa y ya? —propuso llena de celos.

Taylor guardó silencio mientras sonreía. El ataque de celos de Prepon le parecía adorable.

— ¿En serio? —Ironizó Laura a tiempo que fulminaba a Taylor con la mirada— ¿Te causa gracia saber que me molesta esta situación?

—No —mintió Taylor quien intentaba controlar su risa pero no podía dejar de reír—. Lo siento cariño, pero es ridículo que te pongas celosa. Sabes perfectamente que mi corazón es tuyo —declaró—. Eso es todo lo que debe importarte.

—Por mucho que tu corazón sea mío...esta noche pasarás una velada romántica con Steve. ¿Entiendes lo que eso supone para mí?

Preguntó Laura sin darle tiempo a contestar porque al terminar de hablar se puso en pie y caminó hasta los baños del restaurante.

—Laura... —la siguió con la mirada—. Espera Laura...

Taylor se puso en pie y fue tras Laura.

—Por favor, escúchame —dijo siguiendo a Laura que caminaba a paso normal rumbo al baño.

Cuando Taylor llegó al baño encontró a Laura de pie frente a los lavabos y de brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Cariño...no he tenido en cuenta todo lo que para ti supone que yo celebre con Steve su cumpleaños. No he querido ofenderte.

Ambas mujeres estaban a solas en el baño.

—No importa Taylor —dijo desanimada mirando al suelo—. En realidad estás casada con él, no estás haciendo nada malo. Los matrimonios celebran cosas juntas...

Taylor se aproximó de frente a Laura y puso ambas manos en el rostro de la morena consiguiendo levantar su cabeza. Seguidamente la besó tiernamente en los labios por varios segundos.

Después del beso ambas se miraban a los ojos.

—Laura, estoy casada con él pero enamorada de ti.

Después de unos segundos en silencio Laura descruzó los brazos para llevar ambas manos hasta la cintura de Taylor.

—Te quiero Tay. Y te pido disculpas por el comportamiento que he tenido hoy contigo. Se supone que habíamos quedado para almorzar y disfrutar de un rato juntas. Siento si estropeé nuestro momento.

Taylor dibujó una amplia y tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

—Todo está bien cariño —dijo para seguidamente juntar sus labios a los de Laura y fundirse en un apasionado beso.

* * *

 **N/A:** Gracias por leer.


	4. La carta (FIN)

**Capítulo 04: "La carta".**

Taylor estaba especialmente nerviosa, hoy era el día. Hoy citaría a Steve para poder hablar con él y contarle toda la verdad. Por fin se armaría de valor y le contaría a su marido lo que hace a espaldas de él. También le diría que Laura no es solo una amiga, también es la persona de la que está enamorada y con la que sin miedo alguno se arriesgó a serle infiel desde hace unos meses.

 **05:50 a.m.**

— ¡Joder! —se quejó Taylor después de entrar al ascensor y pisar un pequeño charco ensuciándose así las botas de un líquido que aparentemente parecía café.

Entre risas Laura le pidió algo.

—No te enfades Tay. Las botas pueden limpiarse —dijo para seguidamente pulsar el botón de la planta a la que querían acceder.

— ¡Si me enfado! No sé quién demonios derrama café en un ascensor y no es capaz de limpiarlo.

—Hoy estás un tanto alterada porque hablaras con Steve sobre vuestro matrimonio y eso provoca que cualquier cosa te saque de quicio, pero debes recordar que tienes grabaciones que realizar. Deja a un lado los asuntos personales e intenta que eso no afecte en tu trabajo, ¿de acuerdo? Todo va a salir bien —dijo refiriéndose a la conversación que al final del día tendrían Taylor y Steve—. Y por cierto, te ves adorable cuando te enojas por cosas simples —dijo con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en los labios mientras la miraba.

Taylor fulminó a Laura con la mirada.

— ¡Borra tu maldita sonría! —Ordenó Taylor— Estamos llegando al trabajo justas de tiempo y encima tengo que limpiar este desastre antes de que...

Taylor dejó de hablar cuando por sorpresa Laura la besó apasionadamente en la boca.

—Relájate cariño —dijo Laura—. Mis grabaciones no empiezan hasta dentro de media hora. Yo me encargo de limpiar tus botas mientras tú vas a maquillaje.

Taylor miró a Laura a los ojos y con una sonrisa agradecía en silencio el gesto de Laura que, después de todo, calmaba su momentáneo enfado. Y es que definitivamente hoy no era el día de Taylor...

 **11:00 a.m. de ese mismo día.**

—Buenas tarde —dijo un repartidor de correspondencia cuando entró en la recepción de los estudios de grabación de la serie _OITNB_.

—Buenos días —Dijo amablemente Claire, la recepcionista— ¿Qué desea?

—Traigo una carta certificada para la señora; Taylor Schilling.

—Espere un momento, enseguida la señora Schilling le atenderá.

Luego de una llamada telefónica por parte de Claire, Taylor fue hasta la recepción. Después de mostrar su D.N.I, y firmar, el repartidor le entregó a Taylor la carta certificada.

Taylor no abrió la carta hasta llegar a su camerino. Una vez allí, delicadamente abrió la carta que tenía entre sus manos y sacó de su interior una hoja que segundos más tarde procedió a leer...

 _Para Taylor Schilling;_

 _Te conozco y por eso lo sé. Sé que estás enamorada de una persona que no soy yo. Sé que desde hace un tiempo Laura Prepon es para ti algo más que una amiga. Sé que eres feliz entre sus brazos. Y aunque tú no me lo hayas dicho con palabras, también sé que ya no me quieres y que nuestro matrimonio está roto. Pero lo que no sé es que hice para que dejases de ser feliz conmigo... Tus sonrisas, tus besos y tus caricias ahora le corresponden a otra persona que no soy yo, pero... ¿Sabes qué? Aunque estoy dolido con esta situación, (porque sigo enamorado de ti), te quiero tanto que me tranquiliza saber que tu sonrisa nunca se apagará porque aunque no sea conmigo...sigues siendo feliz. Y eso es lo único que quiero para ti, que seas feliz de por vida._

 _PD: En breve redactaré la_ _d_ _emanda_ _de divorcio. Y puedes estar tranquila, no seré un inconveniente para ti. Por mi parte la demanda será amistosa y de mutuo acuerdo._

 _Atentamente: Steve_ _Plunkett_ _._

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Esto ha sido todo en este fic. Una historia breve pero que quise compartir porque para mí significa mucho. Como siempre, gracias por leer mis fics.


End file.
